The Sulez Destiny (TV Series)
The Sulez Destiny is a live action television series, which is about 16 year old Madeline Sulez, who deals with being the Slayer, protecting her city of Swindmore. This is a collaboration between Bat24, and Cartoon44 Created by Joss Whedon. It airs in 2018 Cast * Nicola Peltz as Madeline Sulez-13/13- The sixteen year old daughter of deceased demon hunters Erik Sulez, and Gabriella Sulez. During the coarse of the season,Madeline will embrace her role as The Slayer, and try to find out more about her parents deaths, and going up against, Demon / warlock, Silas, and his Cult . * Liam Hemsworth as Michael Meddenhaal 13/13- A 282 year old demon, who Madeline will be at odds with, considering he is a demon. Liam Hemsworth stated that Michael will becoming Madeline's boyfriend by the end of the first season. * Kiersey Clemons as Zoe Feyers-13/13- Madeline's childhood best friend, who begins to think that Madeline is hiding something. She is also a witch, and doesn't trust Michael. * Cameron Bright as Xander Jones-12/13- Madeline's second best friend, who is jealous of Michael. Xander will learn Madeline's secret on episode 6. * James Marsden as John Davenport-13/13- Madeline's mentor, who trained Madeline to be the Slayer. Recurring * Mark Pellegrino as Silas-10/13- An immortal witch/ demon hybrid who killed Madeline's parents in 2010. * Yvone Strahovski as Sariel- An angel who was once friends with Michael. She was killed but then brought back to life with no soul. * Anna Pauquin as Rachel Davies- A fellow slayer, who begins stalking Madeline. * Alexandra Daddario as Kahri 5 /13- Silas' former lover, and the one responsible for killing Michael in 1754, and turning him into a demon. * Dave Franco as Andres-4/13- A demon bounty hunter working for Silas. * Natalie Domer as Qetsiyah- Silas' wife from ancient Rome, she is interested in killing the Slayer. * Christopher Melonie as Erik Sulez- (Flashbacks) 2/13 * Amy Addams as Gabriella Sulez- (Flashbacks)2/13 * Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield- * Dianna Agron as Hesediel- An angel who is sent to protect Swindmore from Silas' reign. * Jessica Harmon as Barachiel- The eldest angel who is interested in Madeline, she also works with Silas on her own terms. * Scott Porter as Abraxas- Abraxas is the older brother of Hesediel and Barachiel who protects the Universe, by seeing if it is intact. * Katie Holmes as Jordyn Maxfield- Episodes # "Pilot"-Young supernatural Slayer Madeline Sulez returns to her hometown of Swindmore in the hopes of resuming a normal life after rough year in Virginia. These hopes are dashed, however, when Madeline's serial killer uncle, is released from prison just as a demon begins terrorizing the population. On top of that, she has to contend with the maverick demon Michael Meddenhall while she and her mentor John Davenport (James Marsters) hunts both the demon and the wraith Kali- who wishes to do much more than simply 'raise a little hell'. In Flashbacks to 2010, an eight year old Madeline, witnesses her parents getting murdered, by a man named Silas. Silas speeds, out as his eyes glow red. # "Say Anything"- Madeline's ex-best friend from the Organization returns to Swindmore on the hunt for Michael and Vicki, but her methods drastically clashes with Madeline's, prompting her and John to offer the demons temporary asylum. Adam dodges his lawyer while attempting to connect with his wife and niece. Jo visits Alaska in Framingham and the inmate offers Jo a disturbing insight concerning her and Mason's unborn baby. Zoe reveals her witch abilities to Madeline In which Madeline reveals her secret of being The Slayer. John and Jordyn contemplate on the likelihood of Madeline succeeding in bringing down Kali as the wraith gives the slayer's an ultimatum. Finally the demonic seductress Gale Grant sets her sights on Madeline and Zoe's friend Xander Jones. # "All Through The Night"- Madeline meets Jo and the two have a startling realization regarding the demon. Henrietta continues to bait Madeline into fighting her and ups the ante by kidnapping Xander and Zoe, but no one is prepared for her next move. Adam and Juliette confront a hospitalized John about Henerietta's past with Peter. Gale and Michael bicker over what to do with the increasingly unstable Vicki, and Alaska cuts a deal with Jacob Hawthorne. Elsewhere Nora spies on Owen while Mary Lou contacts Lilian and Tristan meets a powerful new ally. # "Sacrilege"- The latest in a series of brutal murders in and around local churches forces Madeline and Xander to team up with Katherine Frost in purs of a serial killer. Elsewhere, Josephine receives shocking news from the other archangels about her baby, Zoe matches wits with Michael while trying to control her magic , and Henrietta trains with Peter Sinclair. Meanwhile, Kahri recalls the first time she met Markos, Alaska stalks Joanna, and Adam finds himself working with Jordyn to catch a sibling pair of thieves with abilities similar to a creature they once tracked in South America. Finally Nora and Mary Lou look to a reluctant Kahri to recover something special to them and details of the true nature between Tristan De Wolf and Aurora De Wolf surface. # "The Fallen"- Kali returns, offering her assistance in discovering the demon's identity after he brutally slaughters the mayor and his family. Naturally suspicious, Madeline asks Zoe to perform a seance to contact Baal, one of the more powerful wraiths. When Baal offers no evidence to contradict Kali's declarations, Madeline enters into a temporary truce with the wraith. Flashbacks show Adam's journey into becoming a serial killer and his meeting Juliette. Josephine and Katherine take part in the demon hunt and come across a gruesome scene with a surprising culprit. When Kali shows signs of wavering, Madeline brings in Michael - but the demon has his own agenda. Finally, Zoe seeks out Abraxas for his help in uncovering a crucial artifact in the war between The Organization and the Cult of Silas. Jordyn Maxfield goes on a solo mission after discovering her old mentor has become a member of the Cult of Silas, forcing her to recall the dark past that made her briefly join the Cult herself. Back in Swindmore, things heat up between Madeline Sulez and Henrietta Clint. Zoe Feyers reluctantly works with Michael and Sage to recover the ancient book of a powerful witch in order to defeat Kali, and Katherine Frost shows up at Jo's doorstep in grave condition. Finally, Adam Sulez finds himself slipping back into his old habits and Qetsiyah reveals herself to the team. # "Animal I Have Become"- Michael turns the tables on the Sulez family and embarks on a bloody path up and down the city with Katherine. A mysterious man manipulates an unstable Adam while Jordyn does her best to keep her ex-husband grounded in reality, eventually getting Henrietta's help. Zoe meets with Kahri after discovering that Adam's bloody predilections are returning. Josephine makes a horrific discovery about Alaska just as the demon takes another victim on top of the chaos the other demons are causing. Peter Sinclair gives Madeline a shocking ultimatum. Zoe turns to an old witch friend to take care of the demon once and for all. # "Move"- Marcia engages Madeline, Adam , and Jordyn in a battle of wills: one family member kills the other or themselves by midnight otherwise she will begin killing people en masse. Meanwhile, the Cult of Silas works on a project that will spell disaster for The Organization. Qetsiyah and Kahri find themselves entangled in Marcia's schemes while Jo and Zoe approach Mikael with a life-or-death request. # "Sacrifice"- A charity auction takes a tragic turn when Ivan Markov (Mark Sheppard) orchestrates the massacre of the participants. Once they deduce what the cult leader intends to do, the team scrambles to find a way to stop Markov from completing his objective by infiltrating the terrorist's celebratory gala. Sage kidnaps Kahri to use as leverage against the cult. Seeing nothing but futility in The Organization's aims, Gretchen invites Michael and Gale to join her in a night of reckless debauchery. As Jo continues to agonize over her decision, Silas comes to her in the form of her boyfriend , Mason Lockwood. Henrietta relishes her newfound freedom, while the mysterious Gretchen Lockwood blows into town looking for Jo. Kahri brokers a deal with Ivan Markov, the new leader of the Swindmore Branch of the Cult of Silas. Jo gets a surprise visitor while Qetsiyah confronts Adam Barnes (Wes Bentley) about his role in things to come. Sage tails the Rasmussen sisters after they steal her Cabal pendant, which the team needs to broker an important deal with Julian Pearce. # "Female Child"- When Silas approaches Madeline with life-changing news, the young slayer locks herself in the Organization's archives to search for evidence of his wild claims. Nora, Mary Louise, and Valerie hunt a weakened Josephine Lockwood who calls in the favor Netzach owes her. As a powerful new adversary rises, Kahri looks for potential loopholes in Lily's newest ultimatum. Michael endeavors to keep Jo safe even as Julian and Joanna stalk the both of them. Meanwhile Aurora antagonizes Nyssa Eve , the enigmatic interim Chancellor and Heather's lack of control over her abilities proves dangerous. Finally, Greta Hart works to control her own abilities when Nyssa remands Henrietta to the Organization's rehab facility. In Flashbacks, The truth of Madeline's heritage is revealed. 10.1. "Unlimited Part One"- Michael and Sage haul Kali back to Boston, but Kali's meddling causes the pair to reevaluate their relationship. Elsewhere, Lily Salvatore finds herself the prisoner of those she once called family and reaches out to Henrietta Sinclair for aid while Nora and Mary Louise make wedding plans. Katherine Frost looks to Josephine Lockwood to find a mysterious artifact that may hold the key to defeating Silas, who has proposed to Kahri. Finally Madeline Sulez, Zoe Feyers, and Xander Jones follows the trail of an elusive thief, who harnesses the power of a centuries old demon. 10.2. "Unlimited Part Two"- Under the direction of Assistant Chief Executive Sonja Moran, Adam Barnes returns to hunt down Lily Salvatore and the Heretics before they can do any more damage to the city. Henrietta steps in to lead the manhunt for Silas and Kahri, while Madeline is out of commission. Nora comes to blows with Mary Louise Fairchild over their involvement with Lily when Valerie Shaw imparts some shocking information to the couple as Katherine Frost goes to extremes to keep herself alive in the wake of a surprise meeting with her mysterious benefactor. Joanna contacts her superiors in Washington, and asks for permission to proceed with a dangerous plan involving Josephine Lockwood, Michael, and Greta Hall. Finally, Olivia Archer finds a loophole that may get her back in Tristan's good graces. 11. "Redemption"- Sariel activates the Purgatory Stone, turning the Organization's angelic allies into little more than attack dogs for Silas. Qetsiyah visits Madeline Sulez in the hospital, and gives the young slayer an offer she can't refuse. Nora and Mary Louise reflect on the events of the past few months and reach a surprising conclusion. Josephine Lockwood worries about the circumstances surrounding the impending birth of her and Mason's baby if Silas is not stopped and takes matters into her own hands. Henrietta recruits Adam Barnes and Christian Sulez, Madeline's half brother for the rapidly escalating manhunt when Katherine Frost ambushes her team in Harlem. Kahri begins suspecting a hidden agenda for the sudden proposal and is even more shocked by how her lover has been occupying his rights. Olivia Archer faces the repercussions of her gambit when Michael and Sage corner her at her day job. Finally, Silas circles a prospect who could prove devastating for the Organization. 12.1. "Darkness Rises Part One"- When Nora and Mary Louise's rehearsal dinner is rudely interrupted by the arrival of Kristina Rasmussen and Audrey, Rasmussen who bring Tristan's newest mandate down hard on the assembled wedding party, Josephine takes it upon herself to set things right and confronts the Cabal leader personally. As Madeline decides to continue her training Salvador, Sage notices a change in Henrietta's behavior. Netzach tracks down Sariel, intent on making the traitorous angel pay for her actions against the Sulez family. Meanwhile, Michael Meddenhal, Zoe, and Xander meets with Nyssa Eve to arrange a stalemate between The Organization and The Cabal while the surprise return of the ghost Kol Mikaelson complicates matters even further. Elsewhere, Katherine Frost has two harrowing run-ins with Rachel Davies and Freya Michelson. Madeline, Jo, Xander, Zoe, Henrietta, Katherine, Sage and Michael launch an all-out assault on Silas and his cult. Qetsiyah faces off with Silas and Tristan makes his presence known to The Organization with a bang. Nora and Mary Louise meet with their wedding planner-only to discover that she is not who she initially seemed. Olivia infiltrates the Organization, crippling the agency from within. Finally, Michael makes a life-or-death decision. 12.2 "Darkness Rises Part Two"- With Josephine Lockwood in over her head trying to make Nora and Mary Louise's wedding go off without a hitch, Madeline Sulez, Gabriela Sulez, and Salvador Sulez fly to Bosnia to recover an ancient Organization artifact while Tristan De Wolf sends agents of his own led by Joanna. Michael visits Katherine Frost and gains insight into Olivia Archer, who has her own designs on the Sulez family. Netzach gives Jo a farewell present, and Siobhan returns with news for Sage Meddennhal. Elsewhere, Henrietta Sinclair protects Selina Ford from a vengeful spirit, and Nyssa Eve resigns as Interim Chancellor of The Organization. 13.1 "Reckoning"- Josephine Lockwood finally tracks down a weakened Silas, spurring Madeline into action against the man who has caused her so much misery. Salvador Sulez puts his own plans in motion and enlists the aid of Gemma Chalise and Jane Evers. Katherine Frost visits a unrepentant Sariel, hoping to exhort for her information about a gathering storm. Sage Meddenhall and Olivia Archer train and debate each of their sides in the coming conflict with The Cabal. Tristan De Wolf gives Nora Hildegard and Mary Louise a belated wedding present. Michael Meddenhall has a heart-to-heart with Victoria Petersen and Henrietta faces a conflict of interest upon hearing of Salvador's plans. Finally, Madeline begins loosing herself, and forces Zoe and Sariel to cast a spell to send her to 2010, to save her parents, and to kill Silas. 13.2 "Reckoning"- A despondent Madeline Sulez forces Zoe and Sariel to send her back in time before Silas took over Swindmore, in an attempt to erase the overabundance of suffering he has caused her since. Later, Madeline arrives in 2010, and attempts to prevent her parents death. Silas and his band of demons attack the Sulez house, and Madeline with the help, of a younger version of Michael breaks into the house. Michael kills a few demons, while Madeline heads to rescue her parents. Silas prepares to kill Madeline's mother, and father until Madeline arrives. She begins to fight Silas, but he initially gains the upper hand. Until Madeline has flashes of her parents death, returning to Swindmore and learning about Silas and his Cult. Madeline gains the upper hand and stabs Silas in the chest with a demon killing dagger, killing him instantly. Later, Madeline travels back to 2018 and finds out her life is very different than she last remembered. Category:The Sulez Destiny Category:TV Shows Category:Live-Action Category:CW Shows Category:Earth-8